Truth of the Keyblade
by Piplup88908
Summary: Keke is a keyblade wielder whose origin is clouded in mystery. Originally trained by Master Eraqus, after the events of Birth By Sleep she trains with Master Yen Sid in order to become a Keyblade Master, but the forces of Darkness are on the rise... Can she and her friends overcome the threats Xehanort throw their way, or will they be lost to Oblivion?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! As some of you may know, I had a Kingdom Hearts fanfic I wrote WAY back in middle school. Well, I decided to rewrite it since, let's face it, it wasn't that good. Plus I discontinued it a few years ago, at least on here, while it was completed on my DeviantART page.**

 **Since I'm rewriting it, that means Keke's backstory will also change. No clue if I'll keep in her three siblings, but I figured I might as well do this now since Kingdom Hearts 3 is set to release in under 100 days! Aside from this prologue, I have two other chapters, but that doesn't mean the My Hero Academia fanfic will be canceled. I've just been working on this one longer. Don't worry, chapter 1 for that project will be coming soon, well, once I finish writing it. I've been swamped with school stuff. But this should hopefully tie you all over until then!**

* * *

Prologue - A Meteor Shower

Four-year-old Keke sighed as she looked outside of her window. She had short brown messy hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt, a yellow vest that had a dark purple bands in the shape of an X over her chest, jeans with a yellow stripe where the fabric ended, a golden side-belt that had a chain on it holding an emblem, and yellow fingerless gloves. On her left shoulder was what looked like an armor plate.

As her eyes scanned the night sky, she saw a light streak the sky. Keke gasped, "A meteor shower!" She covered her mouth instantly and looked at her opened door. In truth, since she was still young, she wasn't allowed to be up so late. Sighing in relief that no one came to tell her to go to sleep, she began to hastily put her light purple sneakers on. As she was securing the grey strap, she whispered quietly, "There's no way I can miss this."

Standing up, she froze as footsteps echoed closer. Seeing a blond, spiky-haired boy run past, not noticing her, she sighed in relief again. Tip-toing, Keke went outside of her room and down the hall, following him out the door.

Once they were outside, she said, "Hey Ven."

Ventus turned around, surprised, "Keke? Shouldn't you be asleep?

"Shouldn't you?" Keke raised an eyebrow, "I wanted to see the meteor shower." She pointed to the sky where a few more streaked the sky.

"Fine, you can come." Ven sighed, and they began to walk toward the cliffs.

Looking up, both said in amazement, "Wow…" They lied down, and looked up at the sky as the meteors flew by. Keke, mesmerized by them, didn't hear Ven ask quietly, "Why does this seem so familiar?" After awhile, both had fallen asleep.

Later, Ven woke up. Looking over, he saw that Keke was still asleep. Yawning, he lied down to see a face staring down at him, "Whoa!" he jolted up, "Give me a break, Aqua."

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you and Keke should have at least brought a blanket." Aqua said.

Keke opened her eyes lazily, sitting up, she yawned and saw Aqua, "What'd I miss?" Both teenagers laughed softly at that, "No, really, what?"

Ven looked down, "But- Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before… Looking up at the stars…"

"Same here… In my dream, I saw two people, and they looked scared… We were in a graveyard of some sort..." Keke said, quietly.

Aqua patted both their heads, "'Cept both of you've always lived here with us."

"Yeah…I know." Ven responded. They walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down. "Hey, Aqua."

"Hm?"

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, " Keke said, "I'd like to know."

"Hmm… Well, they say-"

"That every star up there is another world." They turned around and saw the owner of the voice.

"Terra."

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many other worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like millions of lanterns."

"What? I don't get it."

"Me neither. Mind saying it in plain English?"

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven, Keke."

"What does THAT mean?" The two of them walked up to the older boy.

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure." Terra answered simply.

"I wanna know now!" Ventus wined.

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid!" Ventus nearly shouted.

"Meanie!" Keke said, crossing her arms in a pout.

Aqua began to laugh. All three looked at her. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra asked.

"I can't help it. You three would make the weirdest brothers and sister." Aqua continued to laugh, the others soon joining in. After they calmed down, they watched the shower continue.

"Oh yeah." Aqua got up, "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She took out four charms. One was blue lined with silver, orange lined with gold, green lined with silver, and purple lined with bronze, "I made us good luck charms." She tossed the orange one to Terra. Ven and Keke got up to look at it. "Here." Aqua tossed the green one to Ven and the purple one to Keke. Keke barely managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Cool!" She exclaimed.

"We get one too?"

"Of course. One for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit… and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had." Aqua explained.

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra said.

"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?"

Hearing Ven sigh, Keke looked up at him, "Ven? What's wrong?"

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?"

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?"

"An unbreakable connection."

After a while, Terra looked at them, "Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anybody wanna spar?"

"I'll take you on!" Ven said, summoning his keyblade. Ven attacked, but Terra blocked it, "Quit goin' easy on me! You're not gonna win unless you stay on the offensive!" They fought a little more until Aqua stepped in.

"Well, that works fine if you're fighting one-on-one, but you need to know how to handle a crowd too." Aqua proceeded to use a shot-lock attack as she fought against Ven.

"Let me join in!" Keke said, summoning her keyblade, Heart's Fractured Memory.

"No way Keke, you're too young." Aqua stated.

"Aqua's right, you could get hurt." Terra added.

"Yeah, well I've been training with Ven and Master Eraqus!"

"She has a point." Ven said.

"Fine, just be careful." Both older teenagers agreed reluctantly.

They began to battle two on two. "Let's go!" Ven shouted.

"Right!" Keke exclaimed. Ventus threw his keyblade into the air, as Keke aimed for it, she shouted, "Light!" A beam of light shot out of her blade and hit his. Ven's keyblade shot around, aiming at Terra and Aqua like a spear, then went back into Ven's hand.

"Whoa!"

"How'd you do that?"

"Sometimes if you team up, you can use a combined attack." Keke explained.

"The master taught us that. We call it the 'Light's Wind' attack." Ven added.

"Told you I'm not weak." Keke said, smiling.

After that, Terra and Aqua began to battle each other. "Hey!" Terra said, snapping Ven out of a daze. "We're gonna head back."

"Yeah. Me too!" he answered, running to catch up to them.

Keke yawned and noticed Aqua wasn't walking with them. She looked over and saw her looking at her Wayfinder and then too the stars, "Together… always."

"Hey Aqua, come on!" Keke shouted. She heard Aqua laugh and run up to them as they continued walking toward the castle.

 _That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars..._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Unlike my original story, Keke is trained and raised alongside Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. She won't really be doing too much, and I decided that if she was ever "in the game", she'd be a support character for Ventus he'd get starting the second half of his story, sort of like Donald and Goofy. At the most, Keke can do basic swings with the keyblade, along with low-level spells and one or two light spells with an emerging dark spell. Well, she is around four or five, so you can't expect her to do the things Sora and Riku do in KH2, that'd be insane, even for this game series!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Land of Departure/Wasteland

The next day, Keke rolled over when someone poked her shoulder. "Keke." She recognized it to be Ventus' voice.

"Too tired…"

"Keke, come on! Terra and Aqua's exam is gonna start soon!"

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Keke said, instantly awake.

When they got to the throne room, the two went off to the side as their friends stood attentive. Ventus and Keke felt someone's eyes stare at them. One of the Keyblade Master, Xehnort, was looking at them intensely. They looked away, but quickly stood strait when Master Earqus walked onto the platform.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates… but this is neither a competition, not a battle for supremacy – not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehnort… did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes."

"Then let the examination begin." Eraqus took out his keyblade and a small glow surrounded it. Some orbs of light appeared, and Terra and Aqua got ready to attack. Unknown to anyone, Xehnort's hand moved and some darkness began to infect the orbs, making them move unpredictably. Everyone else was taken back by it, and Terra and Aqua began to attack.

One headed strait toward Ven and Keke, "Ven! Keke!"

Ventus summoned his Keyblade and attacked it. "Don't worry about us! You two focus on the exam!"

"Yeah! We can take 'em." Keke summoned her's.

"But you two are in danger here!" Aqua said. She and Terra were back-to-back, surrounded by the orbs. "Go wait in your rooms."

"No way! We've been looking forward to this – seeing you two become Masters."

"There's no way we're going to miss it now!"

"They can take care of themselves. Both of them have been out there training just as hard as us." Terra said.

"Yeah!"

"Stay sharp, Ven. And you be careful, Keke."

The orbs began to move; just the slightest touch to them inflicted pain. They fought them, but the orbs kept moving, which made them hard to hit. Keke defeated one, but another hit her in the back, her small size enabling it to push her down. A few others surrounded her as she tried to get up. She screamed in pain.

"Keke!" She heard her friends yell. Something swelled up inside her, almost like a pure power, but was different from the light attack she knew so well.

"Gah!" She grunted, a dark energy was shot from her Keyblade, hitting the orbs and making some of them vanish. Keke got up, and hit the remaining orbs around her with a few swings and light attacks.

As soon as only a few orbs were left, Eraqus examined the child, knowing she had used the darkness. Behind him, Xehnort smiled.

Pretty soon, there were no orbs left. Terra and Aqua stood where they were, and Ven and Keke stood off to the side.

"That was unexpected… but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

As he told them the next part of the test, Ven turned to Keke and whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

They looked back to see Terra and Aqua facing each other, their weapons out.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, you two will face each other in combat." Eraqus explained, "Remember, there are no winners – only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin."

They charged at each other, their blades clashing. Aqua began to run at him, and a dark aura surrounded Terra's hand. He looked at it, surprised, and brought his attention back to the battle, blocking Aqua's attack as the aura vanished.

 **~*~KH – BBS~*~**

A little later, Eraqus looked to them, "We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." With that, both Earqus and Xehnort walked off.

Aqua turned to Terra, "Hey…"

"Terra," Ven ran up with Keke behind him, "I'm sorry."

"Terra?"

"The darkness… where did it come from? Sorry… but I need some time alone." Terra stated, walking off.

 **~*~KH – BBS~*~**

Keke sighed as she got back to her room. She summoned her Keyblade. Terra wasn't the only one who used a dark attack, so did she. But she didn't mean to, it just happened. But why? She thought all she could do was light attacks.

The four-year-old shook her head. Most would wonder why she wouldn't shrug it off since she was so young. Well, she didn't know why. She just knew she was a bit smart.

At the sound of bells, she withdrew her blade and began toward the door. Stopping at the hallway, she heard Ventus talking to someone. Sneaking her way over so she wouldn't be heard, she listened in by the door.

"What? Get real. I can see Terra any time I want, and there's no way Keke's just gonna disappear. " Ven said.

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up… he'll be a different person. And little Keke…" The other boy chuckled darkly, "Let's just say she's as good as dead."

"Look, whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team. And I'll make sure Keke's okay. You trying to pick a fight or what?" Ven said, getting angry.

"Oh grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come one, what could you possibly know if you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" A dark corridor appeared and the by walked through it.

Ven turned around, "Terra!" He looked over and stopped running, "Come on Keke!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"Terra!" Ven called again as they ran down the steps. He had told Keke about what happened on the way, excluding the part about her. He didn't realize she already knew.

"Terra, wait!"

Terra turned around. Ven stopped in front of him, trying to make a sentence. Terra patted both of them on their heads, "It's okay." He pressed his shoulder pad and became covered in armor. Summoning his Keyblade, he summoned a portal and threw it into the air and it transformed into a glider. Getting on it, he flew through the portal.

Ventus turned to Keke, "We have to go after him."

"B-but, Master Eraqus said we weren't allowed to leave this world."

Ven sighed, "Fine, stay here if you want to, but I'm going!" he activated his own armor and glider, and flew through it.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted.

"No, he mustn't!" Earqus said, he turned to Aqua, "You have to bring him back!"

"Don't worry Master." Aqua repeated what the other boys did and left the world. Keke stared up at where the portal was.

"You'd better not be thinking of following them."

"I'm not…" Secretly, she was. Keke couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, and something bad was going to happen. Deep down, she wanted to go with her friends, to see new worlds. But she couldn't, not alone. Why did she hesitate when Ven left?

 **~*~KH – BBS~*~**

It was about a day later, and already, Keke was missing her friends. There wasn't much she could do. There was no one to train or joke around with.

But things began happening. She kept having nightmares, and unknown to her; the worlds were becoming more and more dangerous. She dreamed of creatures made of negativity, darkness, and even those of empty shells, and it frightened her.

Eraqus eventually decided to send her to another master for the time being, not only so she could have someone else to train with, but to keep an eye on the dark power she used, knowing that only the end of the peace he and his pupils were trying to maintain would shatter if her true power was revealed.

She was dropped off at a world that had a tower. She went inside, and saw an anthropomorphic mouse and an old wizard waiting for her. "H-hello." She greeted, nervous.

"Hiya!" the mouse replied, grinning, "My name's Mickey, Mickey Mouse."

"I am known as Yen Sid." The wizard said. Keke ad heard about him from her own master. He was a keyblade master who was retired, yet still took in one or two apprentices if need be and kept an eye on the balance of the worlds.

"My name is Keke." Keke said.

 **~*~KH – BBS~*~**

A few days passed, and Keke got along with Mickey. He would help her with simple spells she was learning, and would also help her learn new attacks. She learned he was a king in another world, and came back to Yen Sid's for more training.

"I don't know where I'm from." She said. The four year old sighed, looking out the window at the starlit sky. It looked so similar to the night just before Terra and Aqua's exam.

"You don't?"

"No. Master Eraqus and the others said they found me when I was younger…"

"I'm sorry to hear that… Huh?" Mickey jolted up. He thought he saw something in one of his master's crystal orbs. They looked and saw he hadn't imagined it. There were seven small lights. One by one, three flickered out, covered by a dark aura, then back on as if nothing had happened.

"What are they?" Keke asked curiously.

"Well, Master Yen Sid told me they represented the Princesses of Heart. This was how he found out they were in danger a few days ago. But, why would they just flicker off, then back on?"

"Maybe something happened to them, then they were fixed after a while?"

"Could be, but it still is strange… We gotta get to the bottom of this."

"But how? We have to way to travel in the Lanes Between. I have my armor, but you won't be protected."

"Well…" Mickey went through one of the treasure boxes, "Why don't we use this?" He pulled out a blue crystal that was in the shape of a star.

"What's that?"

"It's a star shard. You just have to think about where you wanna go, and it'll bring ya there."

"That's pretty nifty." Keke smiled.

"Yep, now let's go!" they ran down the stairs of the tower. Keke remembered how this had happened with her and Ven. She didn't go with him or the others, but now she knew this was her only chance, especially now that she knew others needed help.

When they got outside, she could feel someone watching them. Just as she turned around to see who it was, a light came from the star shard and surrounded her and Mickey, and the Mysterious Tower went away from her sight. Even through the light, she thought she could see Terra.

 **~*~KH – BBS~*~**

Keke opened her eyes, and looked around. Mickey was standing next to her. They were in some sort of wasteland, and it was just about empty.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know… But the star shard… It seems to have a mind of it's own…" Mickey said, pocketing the gem. They walked around a bit, eventually hearing sounds of metal clashing and yelling. Going toward the noise, they saw two people fighting with keyblades.

"Hey! I know him!" Keke exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! That blond guy is Ventus, one of my friends." As she said that, Ventus was sent flying by the masked boy he was fighting.

"That really all you got?" The masked boy said, "Man, you are worthless. I'd be going against the master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job is done here, and your little friend could always be used as a back-up." He began to gather energy at the end of his weapon, and sent it flying at Ven. Scorch marks remained where the blast had hit,

"Don't worry, you're safe."

"Ven, are you okay?"

"Heal!" Keke and Mickey cast the spell, healing his wounds and waking him up. They had saved him just in time.

"Tell me where you got that!" Mickey shouted at the masked boy, "Keyblades are not something you should use to bully someone around!"

"Yeah, we'll show you!" Keke said, coming next to Mickey.

"We all will!" Ven said, getting up. They began to fight him. Keke couldn't do too much, but she helped out from the sidelines by casting light and healing spells. Eventually, the masked boy was defeated, lying on his back.

They saw him get back up, "Hmph, you win. Consider yourselves on probation." He summoned a dark corridor and walked though it.

"Probation? For what?" Ventus asked out loud as he, and Keke willed their keyblades vanish. He turned to Mickey, "Thanks for before, I owe ya. The name's Ventus. What's your's?"

"I'm Mickey."

"I see you've got a keyblade."

"Yep. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid. " Mickey's blade vanished, "He found out the worlds were in trouble, an' I kinda ran off without tellin' him."

"Well that makes both of us. I ran off too." He then turned to Keke, "And what ever happened to staying with the master?"

"Well…" Keke rubbed the back of her head, "I was sent to train with Master Yen Sid and Mickey after you and the others left. But when I heard about the worlds with Mickey, I couldn't just sit around."

"But how'd you two get here?"

Mickey took the star shard out of his pocket, "All I haveta to think it, and the star shard will take us anywhere we wanna go. At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down yet, like… when, or where… It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to. Bit I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't brought me here."

"Yeah! And we wouldn't have been able to save you from that boy in the mask!" Keke pointed out.

"Ya know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts workin' 'cause it's reactin' to somethin'." Mickey said as they looked at the star shard just before it glowed brightly and the light enveloped them.

 **~*~KH – BBS~*~**

Keke opened her eyes and realized her keyblade armor was activated. Looking around, she was in the Lanes Between. "What in the…" she murmured quietly under her breath as her eyes darted around through the glass of her helmet, trying to find her friends or any indication they were there. Keke noticed something – no, someone – was floating near a world.

She flapped her arms and legs, trying to "swim" over to them, and recognized it to be Ventus, his armor and glider were activated. She shook his shoulder, "Ven, hey, wake up!"

Ven jolted awake, "Keke? Where's Mickey?"

"Probably somewhere on that world." She pointed to it. They nodded and she hopped on his glider behind him and they flew to the world.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here we've come to the last of my stockpiled entries for this story! Don't worry though, I plan to update this around the same time as I update it on my DeviantART page, and since I have this fanfic mapped out more than the My Hero Academia one, it'll probably be updated a lot quicker.**

 **Also, I blame my friend, PetrolPatrol, for having me gain a soft spot for Isa with her KH fanfic. Still don't like Siax at this point, but I do like him as he is in Birth By Sleep. The fox plush will come into play later on!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Radiant Gardens

When they landed, the two keyblade wielders looked around. They were in what looked to be the middle of a castle town. "Huh?" Keke looked over and saw a familiar mouse walking down one of the roads away from them, "Ven, look!"

"Mickey?" He questioned just before they ran after him. They ended up running up a few flights of stairs until they came to a platform with a door, and two men standing guard over it. As Ventus ran toward it with Keke not too far behind, the men stopped him.

"Hold on."

"The castle is presently closed."

"But somebody just came this way!" Ventus stated.

"Yeah!" Keke caught up, "He's a friend of our's."

The guards looked at each other before turning back to them, "We aren't aware of any visitors. Now run along home, boy, before the monsters get the two of you."

"But..." Keke looked down, "I thought I saw him come this way..."

Ventus sighed and looked down at the younger girl, "Come on, we can try looking somewhere else."

"Okay..." They turned around to leave when they saw a huge Unversed flying toward them.

"They're here." One of the guards stated as he and the other began to walk toward it.

"Radiant Garden shall not fall to the likes of you."

Ventus turned to Keke, "Keke!"

"Right!" They ran forward, chasing after the now fleeing Unversed.

"Leave this to us!"

"Stop!"

"But you're just children!" the guards shouted after them and were about to chase after them when a voice called them back, but by then, Keke and Ventus were long gone.

As they returned back tot he square, they saw the Unversed attacking a duck in a top hat, "Ach! How dare ye! Back off, ye fiend!" he shouted, waving his cane at it. "Ye'll not be gettin' my money!"

"Look out!" Ventus shouted as he threw his keyblade at the Unversed and Keke sent a light spell at it, causing it to flee again. The two began to chase after it again.

"Hold on... Wait a moment, laddie. You too, lass." The duck said. "Don't I even get a chance to repay ye?'

"Oh, you don't have to." Ventus said.

"Now, just hold yer horses." The duck came after them, "I dinna mean me fortune. Maybe a wee bit o' gold, or a small token of..."

"Well, could you make it fast?" Ven said, obviously wanting to go.

"Yeah, mister, we're in a bit of a hurry..." Keke nodded.

"I know- I've got just the thing in me hat!" He took his top hat off and chuckled, "C'mere you two." They came over, and Ventus bent down a bit, "Ye can tell me, lad. You two came here from another world, didn't ye?" He laughed at their surprised reactions, "Dinna worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I'll not be askin' either of ye any awkward questions. Ye see, 'tis the same with me. I asked a wizard, Merlin, to take me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry!"

"Great! That all?" Ventus said after a moment, realizing he was done talking.

"Ach, but I'm holding ye and the lass up, lad." the duck said, reaching into his hat, "Here." he held out four passed, "These are lifetime passes to Disney Town. Ye'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge McDuck. There ye are - enough for the two o' you and two grownups." he handed one to Keke and gave the remaining three to Ventus, who looked over them.

Ventus then looked to Scrooge, "Thank you sir." before he and Keke ran off, "I hope that Unversed didn't get too far..."

"Yeah, but it was nice of that guy to give us those passes. I thought us, Mickey, and the others were the only ones who could travel between worlds."

"I guess if you have the right abilities or items, you can." he nodded as they ran through the town, eventually catching up to the point where they could see it. Eventually, they came to a spot where it stopped along with two other Unversed and their pursuers.

"Ven?! Keke?!" Terra and Aqua said, surprised as they saw them.

"Twrra, Aqua!" Ven and Keke responded similarly. The three looked up and saw the Unversed begin to combine into one, and summoned their keyblades. They began to fight it while trying to dodge it's attacks.

"This thing won't go down!"

"Just how strong is it?!"

"Uh, guys?" Keke spoke up.

"Hold on, maybe there's a spell I can use!"

"Dos anyone have a potion!?"

"Guys?"

"Look out for that beam attack!"

"Has anyone seen it use a healing ability?!"

"Guys!"

"What?!" They looked to Keke.

"What if the reason it's not going down is because it's just three combined into one? What if we have to wear down each part before it goes down!?"

"..." The three looked at each other before Aqua nodded, "Well, it's worth a shot."

"Yeah."

"All right, let's go!" They ran back out and began to attack each part if it before it finally seemed weaker than it had been before, and only one part of it remained.

"Terra!"

"Ven, now!"

"Come on, Keke!"

"On it!"

The three rushed forward to finish it off. Aqua and Keke jumped and attacked first with Terra and Ventus following suit. The Unversed vanished and they ran toward each other.

"Got 'em." Terra smiled.

"We make a good team." Aqua said.

"Sure do." Ventus nodded.

"We kicked butt!" Keke laughed a bit. She then turned to Ventus, "Ven, give it to them."

"Huh? Oh, right! We got you these tickets." Ventus took out the remaining two passes.

"For what?"

Ventus began to hand them to them, "Lifetime passes to Disney Town. He said to-" He stopped and sighed, "He said to take two grownups..." he said, dryly.

"You mean us?" Aqua asked, looking to Terra. The two of them laughed and pocketed the passes. She turned to Keke, "Keke, what are you doing here? I thought you were with the Master back home."

"Well, uh.. he sent me to train with Master Yen Sid and his student, then his student, Mickey, and I, we... uh... left?" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with the older wielders, "We found Ven, and then we got separated from Mickey and wound up here...Surprise?" She shrugged, smiling nervously.

"You two listen to me." She sighed, "We need to get you home."

"It's okay, Aqua! Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terrra or threaten Keke again."

"Yeah, we showed him last time!"

"You two saw the boy in the mask?" Terra jolted toward them and grabbed Ventus's shoulder as Keke shrieked behind Ventus, not used to seeing Terra act this seriously.

"Y-yes?" Ventus stuttered, surprised at this reaction.

Terra looked away, muttering, "Vanitas..." He let go and backed up, "Ven. Keke. You two let Aqua take you home."

"No way. I wanna go with you guys."

"Yeah, you can't just leave us out to dry like that."

"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra?" Aqua spoke up, "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness."

"I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

"Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never-" Ventus said but was cut off.

"You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

"He was only-"

"Aqua..." Ventus sighed.

Keke looked between them, not understanding most of it, yet she was afraid. She had never seen things be so tense between them as they were now. Not understanding what to do, she quickly ran off, hearing them shout after her, though they didn't pursue.

 **~*~KH – BBS~*~**

As Keke ran, she had unknowingly begun to cry, "Huh?" she wiped her eyes, "Why am I...?" she stopped running, realizing she was in the middle of the town. She went to lean against the wall, sitting down as she caught her breath. Why did she run? She didn't know. The things she heard Terra and Aqua say, they confused and frightened her. Keke buried her head in her arms, leaning against her knees. "What a mess..."

"Are you okay, kid?" Keke looked up and saw a boy around Ventus's age with red hair spiked up in the back. A boy the same age with blue hair stood behind him. "Hey, I asked if you were okay. Can ya talk?"

"Oh, um... I guess I'm okay..."

"Well that's good. You were sitting so still, I thought you were a statue." He smiled.

"Lea, come on." The blue haired boy stated.

"Just a sec, Isa. Come on, have some sort of compassion. She looks upset."

"Not everyone likes to be late to things."

"Well it's not like we have a small time frame, I'm sure we'll have enough time to help her out!"

"Fine..." he sighed, though showed a small hint of a smile.

"So, kid, what's your name?" Lea asked.

"Keke."

"Keke? Heh, what, do you have a brother name Lock?" Lea laughed as Keke looked up at him confused, "Get it? Because your name is basically the word "key" twice, and keys go hand-in-hand with locks?" When he realized she still wasn't laughing, he calmed down, "Wow, you're as tough of a crowd as Isa and the castle guards are. It's a joke."

"Oh..." Keke looked down, making Lea frown.

"Normally, kids around your age would be laughing their butts off at jokes like that. Is something wrong?"

"Well... um..." Keke thought for a moment, "My friends are fighting..."

"Oh?"

She nodded, "Yeah... they started talking like everything was really bad, and- and... I dunno... It's like everything became serious and tense... like they didn't like each other anymore... I didn't understand most of what they were saying, but the tones in their voices... it scared me..."

Lea nodded and was about to say something when Isa walked over after talking with a moogle. He held out a plush fox that was black with purple markings and blue eyes. "Huh? Why'd you get that, Isa?"

"Oh hush." he snapped at Lea, then turned to Keke, "Sometimes, friends just fight, but it doesn't mean they're not friends later on. They might just need to take a break and sort everything out on their own, and until they do, you can have this little guy to keep you company."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, just take the fox before I change my mind..."

Lea laughed, "Wow, I never knew you could be a softie for kids."

"I'm not. I just know how to read people better than you."

"Hey!" Lea laughed a bit.

Keke stared down at the fox before turning back to Isa, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he nodded.

"Anyway, do ya have any parents? I'd kinda feel bad about just leaving you here alone."

"No... but I do have one friend who isn't fighting, as far as I know."

"Great! We'll take you to him!" Lea helped her up. "What does he look like?"

"Um.. he's dressed kinda like me, and he has spiky blond hair, and he's around your height."

"All right! Let's go!" he smiled. They walked toward the square when they saw a wooden keyblade Keke recognized. Lea went and picked it up, "This your's?"

"Ven!" Keke smiled.

"Lea." Isa said as he saw the smirk appear on the red head's face.

"Just a sec, Isa." he said and turned toward Ventus, "You still play with toy swords? That's cute." he gave it back to Ventus who seemed annoyed with him from that comment, "Now this right here... Ta-da!" he pulled out two frisbees, "Whaddaya think?!"

Ventus looked away, "Not a whole lot."

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" he pointed to his head. "What's your name?"

"Ventus."

"Based on how you look, you're the friend Keke was talking about. We found her crying, and here you are, sulking instead of trying to find her. You're worse than Isa."

"Don't bring me into this!"

"Eh, don't worry Ventus, he's probably a worse friend than you. Anyway, let's fight!"

Ventus seemed surprised, "Fight? Why would I wanna do that?"

"You scared of loosing?" Lea taunted. "Come on. Hope you're ready!" Ventus sighed, but then smiled and got up. "Yeah! Now we're talking!"

"You're gonna be sorry!"

Isa sighed as they watched, "Here we go again... First that Squall guy, and now your friend? Lea just can't seem to stop picking pretend fights with random people..."

Keke laughed a bit, "I haven't seen Ven smile like this in a while."

"Is that so?" Isa looked at the four year old and then smiled a bit, "Lea has that way with people... sometimes. Otherwise, he's just fighting for the heck of it." Isa said as was knocked backwards.

"You... had enough? 'Cause I'm willing to... call if a draw if you are." Lea said, out of breath.

"Huh?" Ventus seemed surprised at this and smiled, "Right."

Isa walked forward with Keke in tow, "From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for 'Looser'... 'Lame', 'Laughable'..."

"Wha- Isn't this the part where ya... cheer me up or somethin'?" Lea looked up at him, "'You're just having a bad day' or 'That's what you get for pulling your punches'! Some friend..."

"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie."

Lea lied down and then looked up at Keke and Ventus, "Ya see what I gotta put up with? Sure hope you don't have friends like him." They laughed.

"Lea, we have to go." Isa said.

"'Kay." He got up.

"Already?"

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, the three of us are friends now. Get it memorized." he smirked.

"Okay, Lea." Ventus nodded.

"And you, no crying anymore, okay?" Lea ruffled Keke's hair, making her giggle.

"All right." She nodded as Lea and Isa walked off.

"Must be nice... knowin' who your friends are." Ventus said.

"Hey, what does that make me?" Keke frowned and looked up at him.

"Um... well... I didn't mean it like that..." he sighed. "I'm sorry... Anyway, Terra said we couldn't come with him and Aqua wants us to go home."

"But we can't without Mickey."

"I know, and..." he smiled, "I never said we were."

She smiled and nodded.


End file.
